Propriety
by HeartsDearest
Summary: Maya Milston thought her life was bad. Then she went to St Adams Military Academy. A crazy year of strange self-defence teachers, reanimated students and a twisted tale of love follows. Let the chaos ensue!
1. Chapter 1 Escape!

Sixteen year old Maya is just your average girl at school. That is, until her crazy mother forces her to attend some strange Military Academy that she's never heard about somewhere halfway across the world, where everything she knows gets turned on its head. Every student had their lies, their dark pasts, their secrets. But that's only just the students. When the teachers get involved, all hell breaks lose. Will Maya ever find peace -or more importantly, happiness with the One?

**Hello people. I am HeartsDearest (obviously). Feel free to call me whatever you feel goes. I personally don't mind as long as they aren't overly offensive. Well, this is my first story, a collab with a friend of mine who is not yet on . Wattpad is a b!tch about new stories taking off, so I'm here because Fanfiction is nicer to noobs, as far as I'm concerned. This is a work of fiction. Any similarities to people/places in real life are by coincidence only. Sadly. I would die laughing if it were real. Well, on with the show.**

* * *

Maya paused, the inner strategist ticking away as she thought. The word 'Escape!' echoed sharply in her mind. The wind whistled lowly behind her, ruffling her choppy bangs. She listened intently for the small _click_ of a stun gun. Nothing. Slightly relieved, she exhaled, faintly relieved. They hadn't found her just yet. Just as she was satisfied that she had lost them, a small _snick_ brought her harshly back to reality. As her eyes widened, she fell forward into the hard, rocky mountain terrain, a small, black, feather-trimmed dart protruding from her back. Guess she wasn't alone, after all.

Time passed, and, eyebrows furrowed, Maya death-stared the floor of her room. She could hear her mother's infernal ranting in the room next to hers, forcing her pancy-assed father into giving another 3-4 hour speech of why 'She should behave and not question the wisdom of adults', which was not very convincing, not that she cared, really.

Her mother, however, was a totally different story. Firm, strict, and unforgiving, she was the she-beast from hell. Despite her husband owning a multi-billion-dollar business, it had not satisfied her, nor had it stopped her from steadily believing that she was the God's Greatest Gift to the human race. Thus the continuous hen-pecking of Maya's dad, and the belief that Maya was definitely attending St Adams Military Junior High in Southern California this summer –so severe that she would hunt down her daughter and bring her back home even after she had run away.

As Maya listened, the door linking their rooms suddenly opened. Her mother's deceptively small, pale, innocent face peered uncertainly around the corner. Seeing that Maya had not committed suicide, she grinned manically.

'Your father wants to speak to you, _dear…'_ she rumbled. 'And you're attending St. Adams…Or _else…'_

Sighing, Maya resigned herself to her fate. After all, what good would it do to refuse? Maya figured that the worst thing that could happen would be that she failed, and then the best thing would be –she would be moving school. And she would get away from her parents for a while –that was always a plus. She smiled brightly at her mother, shocking the stern woman.

'Alright.'

Maya's mother suddenly sweetened, her face beaming a small scrap of sunshine onto her daugher. Maya had to avert her eyes. _So... Bright... Mum really over-used that whitening toothpaste. _

'I knew you'd come around, sweetie! Let me tell your father... He'll be overjoyed...' Her mother thankfully left the room.

_Sure,_ Maya thought, _if overjoyed means he'll just nod and go back to doing business-y crap like he normally does._

Well... Here goes nothing. Maya would be attending St Adams, and she had literally asked for it. Fun times to ensue.

**Stay tuned for the next update! Read and Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Expectations vs Reality

It was her first day of school. Dressed in what could only be called a daggy red skirt, green top and a red blazer -these people really had no sense of colour coordination- Maya marched her way through the front gates of St Adams, only to be greeted with a face-full -actually, let's make that a body-full- of water. What? Carefully treading water, Maya peered out blearily from under her blonde bangs, so conveniently obscuring her vision. It appeared as though she was in a pond. Weird. She definitely did not see that. And what was that screaming? People were yelling at her to get out? Thrashing around, Maya noticed small dark shapes zooming towards her... From in the water? As the shapes got closer, she realised they were fish. What on earth were they doing, swimming towards her at warp speed? As she began to make out the outline, she realised with a pang of cold dread -they were piranhas! What the hell? Frantically swimming away, Maya scrambled to find the edge of the pond. She wasn't fast enough. One devilish little sucker had grabbed ahold of Maya -on her butt. _It would've been funny if it didn't hurt so much, actually_, Maya noted detachedly. Just as more were preparing to dig into their unfortunate victim, salvation came in the form of one rainbow-haired teacher, who looped a strong arm around out hapless heroine, and pulled her to safety. On land, though, the trouble wasn't over. Blood began gushing from Maya's wound, so the person quickly scooped up the injured and traumatised girl and brought her to the infirmary. Setting her down gently on the bed, they sighed and pulled at her uniform.

'The nurse isn't here yet, so I guess I'll have to patch you up. You don't mind, do you?'

At this point in time, Maya would've accepted almost any form of help, even if it were some dodgy old man in a van holding a pair of handcuffs but claiming to be a qualified doctor.

'Dont worry. I'll be gentle.'

Nodding, Maya turned away from the mess of blood, torn skin -and uniform- and pulsing muscle that the piranha had left in its wake. It was then that Maya thought to thank her saviour.

'Um... Thank you. Sorry, what's your name?'

A smile lit the face of the person, and they replied enthusiastically.

'I'm Taylor Taylor, but no one calls me that. Everyone just calls me Taylor, but I wish they would use my REAL name. It's Boxerblue. That's my brony name. I teach art here, and you must be a new student! Lucky I was there to rescue you, hey.'

Maya couldn't really tolerate the amount of weirdness that just spewed from... His? Her? Mouth, and decided that a nice, neutral reply was best.

'Yeah. Lucky, I guess.'

The... Teacher nodded happily, and went back to dressing the wound. He... She... was surprisingly efficient... It gave off the impression that they had done this many times before. Maya decided that she would say something about that. It was a little sus, after all.

'You look like you've done this a lot, Taylor.'

The person waved the question and its implications away.

'Its nothing. We have tons of new students just like you, and they almost always fall into the pond. I guess someone has to help them. The other teachers think it's funny.'

It was then that piercing screams along with a strange sound of ripping fibre reached the ears of the duo. Taylor turned soulful blue eyes to look at Maya, and she gulped noisily.

'And when I said you were lucky, I meant it.'

Nodding, Maya averted her eyes, cheeks tinted slightly pink from the intensity of the teachers stare. Taylor finished dressing the wound, and pulled Maya's tattered uniform back into place.

'There we are. All done.'

Maya shyly rubbed the back of her head, and turned to look at ... It.

'Th... Thank you very much, Taylor.'

Said teacher smiled boyishly, its entire face lighting up with joy. _Taylor's... Taylor's really handsome_, Maya thought. _I suppose if I can't tell whether it's a boy or a girl, I can pretend its a boy._

The ... Now officially-not-really-dubbed-man bowed politely, and exited the infirmary, under the excuse that there were 'places to go, people to save, you know the drill.'

Maya was then left alone in the infirmary, without a clue in the world and with more than a small blush on her cheeks.


End file.
